


Turn Away

by ThePancakePenguin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I Made Myself Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePancakePenguin/pseuds/ThePancakePenguin
Summary: The hardest part of this....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tears are streaming down my face HELP

"Josh..."

The drummer looked up at the call of his name from the singer across the table.

"Yeah Ty?"

"Josh I...I think I'm...." He slowly raised the hand that wasn't writing in his journal and stared at it.

"What is it Tyler, talk to me," Josh urged, trying to stay calm.

"....It's starting," the singer said softly. He slowly turned his hand so the palm was facing Josh to show the growing hole forming in his hand, skin peeling and drifting away into the air.

As steadily as he could, Josh rose from his chair. "Okay, okay, don't worry Tyler. That doesn't mean anything, you're gonna be fine, okay, you're gonna be fine," his throat got too tight to speak anymore.

Tyler slowly stood, but stumbled almost as soon as he was upright, eyes rolling back into his head. Josh darted forward to catch him, bumping the table and spilling the glass of water that had been set there. Tyler's journal fell to the floor with a dull thunk. Josh lowered both of them until they were on their knees. "Whoa, whoa, hey. Hey, Tyler. Ty!" He gently cupped the singer's face in his hands.

Tyler glassy eyes fluttered open, and he sighed, pressing his lips against the drummer's palm. His lips twitched upwards underneath Josh's skin. His gaze drifted to the eyes of man holding him up.

"You don't have to look. I don't think I want you to, actually," he rasped. He broke into a coughing fit, whisps of pink smoke brushing past his cracked lips.

"There's no reason for me to look away Ty, you're not going anywhere," Josh denied, voice breaking.

"Josh, please don't make this anymore difficult..."

"Oh, you think this is only hard for you!" Josh rarely got angry at him, but Tyler didn't take it personally.

"I never said that."

Josh's rage drained almost instantly as tears sprang from his eyes. "Ty, please, no."

He raised a withering hand and grasped Josh's wrist. "I can't go on like this, J, I can't. It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"What about you?"

Josh's stuttering chest had suddenly become much more fascinating to Tyler. "I...I don't know. That scares me Josh." His composure broke. "I'm so scared J, I don't wanna go."

"Hey, hey, it’s okay, you'll be okay." Josh tried to comfort him, but it was hard when he was in the middle of his own breakdown. He buried his face in Tyler's neck, wrapped his arms around him, and squeezed, as if he could keep Tyler from fracturing any more.

Tyler rested his chin on Josh's shoulder, staring into space. "I'm so sorry, J."

"I-it's okay Ty. It's all okay. I won't look if y-you don' want me to, but you can leave. I'm not mad at you. I-it's, it's better this way," Josh rambled, barley coherent through his tears.

Tyler sighed, his body becoming lighter. "Thank you, Josh. I love you."

"Love you too, Tyler." Josh squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch as pieces of the man he was cradling broke away and drifted with the smoke

Tyler leaned his head against Josh's and closed his eyes, relaxing completely. The last puffs of smoke blew out his nose.

Josh didn't open his eyes as his arms were emptied and he was left hugging himself. He didn't watch as the smoke rose and escaped through an open window into the clear air outside. He reached blindly for Tyler's journal and clutched it to his chest, rocking back and forth.

It was the only thing of Tyler he had left, and he wasn't ever going to let it go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
